


Red

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Smut, just a lot of smut, not real plot, with a dab of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds some lingerie in one of the Mount Weather shipments, and decides to surprise Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A mostly plotless story in honor of the Kabby squad.

It was well past midnight as Marcus made his way across the main grounds of the camp, his mind and body weary from what felt like an endless day. Between incoming supplies from the mountain, training the cadets, and an emergency strategy meeting with Indra, he felt as if had barely had a moment to breathe, let alone rest. Never had he looked forward to his bed and sleep more.

 

He wasn’t even fully in his room before he was shucking off his jacket, and pulling his shirt over his head, and he was just about to flop on to his much needed mattress when a soft hum of appreciate froze him in his tracks.

 

Turning towards his bed, all thoughts of sleep and relaxation left him at the sight that met his eyes.

 

Red.

 

That was the first thing his brain processed as he took in Abigail Griffin sprawled seductively across his bunk, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders, and the rest of her body clad in red and black lace. There had been many times he had pictured seeing Abby in such an intimate position, but he never thought it would come true. And never had he imagined he would see her wearing this.

 

He could not take his eyes away from the little bra that seemed to pushing Abby’s breasts out more than containing them, or the tiny skirt that did nothing to cover what he assumed was a thong beneath it. The whole outfit was completed by a lace panel that traveled from the bottom of the bra to the waist of the skirt, a lacy bit of clothe that hinted at the flat stomach beneath.

 

“You seem a little lost for words.”

 

Abby’s sly voice brought him back to himself, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. She was grinning at him playfully, one of her hands toying with the skin just above her breasts, and God help him, she had never looked sexier.

 

“You…where did you..,um…”

 

Her smile growing, Abby moved to sit up on the edge of the bed, before leaning back on her hands and causing her breasts to spill out a little further.

 

“Found this in a trunk that was delivered today. I don’t know what possessed me to take it, but I did. And then I was thinking that you might enjoy it.” A look of uncertainty flickered across her face, “Unless…I hope I haven’t been reading into anything…I hope you don’t mind me coming in here like this, I just wanted to-oh!”

 

Marcus, overwhelmed with her attire and her very presence, could not listen to another word of self doubt from her beautiful mouth, and so, with very little thought, lunged forward and scooped her up into his arms; his head diving down to capture her lips with his.

 

For a few moments they stood there, locked around each other, the lace of Abby’s outfit rubbing against his chest in a tantalizing way as they explored each other’s mouths. Never had he tasted anything sweeter than this as his tongue swept over her lips and gained entrance to battle with her own. She tasted of honey, and of something that was all Abby, and if it weren’t for his need for air, he would never stop kissing her.

 

Alas, oxygen did become a necessity, and they broke away from each other with ragged breaths.

 

“Jesus Abby,” he groaned as his eyes fell on her breasts once more, “how could you ever doubt I wouldn’t want this? You look absolutely ravishing.”

 

“Well maybe next time you should speak up, instead of standing there like a fish out of water.”

 

Laughing, Marcus bent to nip at her bottom lip playfully, “You can’t surprise a man wearing _that,_ and then expect him to start spouting off poetry to you sweetheart.”

 

“You do like it then?”

 

“I would like it more if it was on the floor.”

 

It was Abby’s turn to laugh at his less than smooth line, but before he could let her make fun of him too much Marcus gently shoved her back so she was falling onto his bed, his own body moving swiftly to hover above her.

 

“I am assuming this is what you want?” he quieried as he fiddled with the strap of her bra.

 

“Of course, as long as it is what you want.”

 

“I can assure you with absolute certainty that there is nothing I desire more.”

 

With that out of the way, Marcus leaned down and kissed her once more, gently at first but with increased passion as one hand left the bed, and began to stroke from her shoulder, down her arm, and across the lace panel on her stomach. Beneath him Abby squirmed and moaned at his touch, arching slightly as she egged him on.

 

His hand stilled on at the waist of her skirt, and he broke away from her mouth to press hot kisses down her neck until he found the gloriousness that were Abby Griffin’s breasts.

 

“You are a fucking goddess,” he murmured as he nuzzled the soft flesh that was swelling over the flimsy lace cups, “how did I get so lucky to have you here with me.”

 

“It has nothing to do with luck,” Abby provided a with a bit of breathlessness, “you have done nothing but prove yourself to me time and time again since the moment we landed here. I could not help but fall head over hells for you.”

 

Sobering slightly, Marcus let his hand trail from her stomach and down around to her back where he found ten small scars, “Not since we landed Abby.”

 

“No you are right.”

 

He bowed his head in shame, but his eyes found hers again when she reached up and stroked his cheek.

 

“It hasn’t been since we landed, it has been since the moment you found me in the service hatch.”

 

He was about to argue with her, the memory of her shock lashing still fresh in his mind, when she wriggled impatiently and thrust up slightly to rub her leg across the crotch of his jeans.

 

“I understand where your mind is going right now Marcus, but can we save that particular conversation for a time when I don’t desperately need you to fuck me silly.”

 

At such a dirty word falling from Abby’s lips, his mind quickly pushed any self-deprecation to the side as he groaned needily.

 

“Oh did you like that baby?” she giggled, “Do you like me saying fuck?”

 

He groaned again, and in a swift movement, flipped over onto his back, pulling Abby to sit astride his stomach. He rocked a bit against the wetness he felt pooling on his bared skin, his hands coming up to push the straps of her bra down her shoulders. Tsking him, Abby shoved his hands away and reached behind herself to fiddle with a clasp. Within seconds the bra and panel were falling away to reveal her creamy breasts, and toned stomach, and Marcus was pulling her down to capture one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

 

“You are so fucking sexy.”

 

“So are you baby,” she cooed, her hands running along he muscles of his chest, “I have been wanting this for months. Especially when I see you running drills. There is nothing sexier. I have seen many a woman stop to watch you.”

 

“Well too bad for them, because there is only one person’s eyes I care about watching me.”

 

She giggled at his response and it quickly turned to a moan as he lightly teased her nipple with his teeth, “Fuck that feels good.”

 

He pulled away, cursing at the straining of his cock within his pants, “Abby baby, there is nothing I want more than to take my time with you, but if you keep saying stuff like that, this is going to be over before it even starts.”

 

“Oh well that is going to be a problem…” Abby climbed off of him, leaving Marcus feeling confused and suddenly cold. That is, until she eyed him mischievously and pushed at the lingerie that was pooled around her waist until she was completely naked.

 

Meeting his eyes, she shrugged, “I want a nice slow, explorative time with you too Marcus, but not tonight. Tonight I need you to lose those pants so I can fuck you, because I have been waiting much too long for this.”

 

Unable to argue with her while she was standing gloriously naked before him, Marcus quickly reached down and undid his pants, shoving them down his body as quickly as he could. Abby gasped in delight as his cock bobbed free from it’s constraint, and she took it in hand to give a few playful tugs as she straddled him once more.

 

“Do you mind if I am on top?”

 

“You are the chancellor.”

 

“Mmm that’s right, and you sir,” she stroked him a little faster, “must follow my commands.”

 

“I can assure you that wont be a problem, if this is what your commands entail.”

 

Abby giggled again, her body moving to line them up, and Marcus groaned at how wet she was.

 

“Told you I have been wanting this for a while,” she offered, as she slid down, easing onto his length.

 

For a moment they just stared into each others eyes as new sensations filled them, and then with very little warning, Abby relaxed and took every last inch of him.

 

“Fuck Abby!” Marcus hissed as he was suddenly enveloped in her warmth. In an effort to stay grounded in the moment he blindly reached out, and grabbed her hands, threading their fingers together as they rested against her thighs.

 

“You okay?” she asked breathlessly, causing his eyes to meet hers as he panted beneath her.

 

“Yeah, you just feel better than I ever imagined.”

 

Her grin widened, and she leaned forward, placing their joined hands on either side of his head as she kissed his lips and began to rock against him.

 

“You feel pretty good yourself.”

 

For the next few minutes, they rocked together with only a few moans breaking their silence, their hands squeezing each other’s encouragingly, as they offered up sip like kisses.

 

It was not long, before Abby sat up, her head falling back as she rocked a little faster. “I am so close Marcus” she whimpered, and he answered her with a moan of his own.

 

“Fuck Abby, just a little faster baby.”

 

She obliged him, her hips picking up speed as he thrust up against her. His additional movements seemed to cause a flush to spread across Abby’s chest and within seconds she was shuddering on top of him, little whimpers and moans falling from her lips and sending him over the edge as well.

 

They seemed to balance there in the abyss for what seemed like an eternity, before Abby let out a final whimper and then fell forward, her body wrapping around his as after shocks shook her body.

 

“Shhh,” Marcus murmured, his hand caressing her back, “that was amazing sweetheart.”

 

She nuzzled into his neck, a smile at her lips, “More than. I can’t believe how fast I just came.”

 

“Don’t get used to it,” he smirked, “next time I am really going to make you work for it.”

 

“Mmm,” she hummed sleepily, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
